Two halves of a whole
by Sxcsami
Summary: I can still see him you know. Everytime I look in the mirror, every time I even get a shadow of a glimpse of my reflection.   I am torn...  It's the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, the anniversary of when George became one half of a ripped whole.


**Authors note: I wrote this for the twin exchange challenge, the prompt I chose was nametag, the pairing, slight one-sided George/Hermione Fred/Hermione and quotes, Revenge. The theme was the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and please review.**

**P.S I just entered another challenge and decided to submit this for the challenge as well. It's called the **'Show Me the Angst!' Challenge!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can still see him you know. Everytime I look in the mirror, every time I even get a shadow of a glimpse of my reflection.<p>

_I am torn_

Everytime I open my mouth to speak, everytime I leave my sentences hanging, hoping, wishing, my other half would be there to finish them off.

_I am hollow_

I wake up in the morning, fresh, new, dazzling, bright idea's of fireworks and new pranks for our- I mean _my_, joke shop; but then I turn over the small slip of a smile on my face disappearing when I realize that _he's_ not here, that he never will be.

It was that day again, the day that brought the most torture, the agonizing white hot pain.  
>"Revenge…" I whisper, my voice husky and dry from the sobs I suppressed, it was the only thing that made living bearable. Knowing that I had gotten revenge on the monster that had killed Fred.<p>

_I am incomplete_

Yes. It was that day again, the anniversary of Hogwarts.  
>"George!" My mother's voice flowed idly up the hallway; that name didn't sound right, I didn't want to be just George<em>.<em> I couldn't be.

_I can't be something I'm not_

I heaved up a heavy sigh, my eyes glassy from the unshed tears, the tears that I refused to let fall in the company of my family. I just prayed to God they weren't going to have some sort of party to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. I mean, what's a party without the famous twins? Without Fred and George.

_I am twinless_

I dragged my feet slowly down the old rickety stairs, one by one, as the smell of pancakes and cinnamon taking over my senses as my mouth began to water.

"Hey George" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes, syrup oozing out the corners of his mouth as he tried to stuff more in.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald!" Scolded Hermione as she gazed softly at me, her big brown eyes baring down into the depths of my soul. Or at least that's what It felt like. But no matter how much I love her, or how special she may seem, I know I could never have her.

One, she's with Ron, and two, I knew Fred had always fancied her, and weren't there supposed to be rules with going out with your dead twins love fantasy? I cringed at the word in my head.

_Why did I live when you died?_

"So what, we going to have some family reunion tonight?" I asked bitterly, my eyes glaring down at everyone. It's not like I wanted it to sound mean, I just couldn't be the same funny person everybody wanted to be.

_And it hurts that I know you are gone…_

"If you don't mind" Mum answered, her face coated with concern.

"No… Not at all" I mumbled, my eyes trailing along the floor.

"But at least now you and Fred won't have to wear name-tags anymore so people will be able to tell you apart" Ron had gushed, the tips of his ears turning pink when he realized his mistake in talking about it.

_I miss you_

The words stabbed at me, making the big black monster inside me rear its head up ready to howl, but I kept it down, the stinging pain in my chest as I reminisced about all the memories.

"I have to go check on the shop." It was a short, blunt excuse that I knew everyone could see through, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of here.

_And I just can't wait to finally explode_

It was a short walk, weaving throughout the long, green, tangled grass until I reached the open clearing. My eyes adjusted slowly to the red roses, thorns prickling angrily at the weeds trying to strangle them, and the pink blossoms that seemed to bloom out of nowhere, just like magic.

_If only I could save you_

"I just want you back so I can be whole again…" I mumbled, my strangled sobs that I had been keeping down for years suddenly ripped through my throat as I feel to my knees in front of the rugged grey tombstone that lay just inches away from me. I let my hands trail slowly around the edges of the stone, tracing the letters on the flat piece of rock.

_Here lays Fred Weasley 1_ _April 1978 - 2 May 1998  
>Beloved son, brother, prankster and twin<br>Rest in peace  
>You will be missed<em>

I let my tears drip calmly down my cheeks, onto my chin and down onto the ground as I remember the many times we would pull pranks, pretending to be each other. We can never do that anymore… We may look the same on the outside, but we are different people.

_I am one half of a ripped whole  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>


End file.
